Working Late
by Acherona
Summary: All work and no play makes Fugaku a dull boy. Minato'd going to make sure that Fu is anything but dull…It's playtime.


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** – Boys loving other boys, bad language and a horn dog for future Hokage.

**AN** – _If you recognize this it's because it was posted before in a fic of mine called shortstories. That fic is now deleted and I've decided to post the shortfics separately instead. Please enjoy._

**Working Late**

Dark eyes glared across the large wooden desk and Fugaku felt the sudden urge to reach over the desk and snap those tapping fingers off.

"No I'm not done yet, and you're not helping with all your fidgeting." He grumbled at the person sitting across from him.

"Aww come on Fu, you're the chief of police, this paperwork can wait until tomorrow can't it? I'm bored." The blond on the other side of the desk rocked on his chair, leaning his head back counting the stains on the ceiling, out loud.

Fugaku gripped the folder he was holding tighter and counted to ten in his head so that he wouldn't strangle his so called friend. "No idiot, this paperwork can't wait…Not everything can be put off until later. You should know that now that you're training to become our next fearless leader."

"Ah but I'm not Hokage yet." Minato stopped rocking on the chair and places his feet on the desk instead. "I still have time to enjoy my freedom and I want to enjoy it with you." He turned big blue eyes on his best friend.

Fugaku scoffed. "Well some of us can't _enjoy freedom_ until they're finished with work."

"Hurry up then! I'm bored and I'm horny." Minato winked at him and chuckled darkly when the hand that held the folder trembled slightly at his words.

"You are such a fucking ass." Fugaku hissed and shifted in his seat to accommodate this growing _interest_ in his friend's words. He skimmed over the papers in his hand before signing it. He wanted to get out of the stuffy office as much as Minato did.

"Aww but Fu…you love my ass. I distinctly remember you telling me that as late as yesterday morning." Minato smirked over at Fugaku. The Uchiha's ear-tips were getting red and that was a sure sign that the other was getting aroused…or pissed as hell but Minato was hoping for aroused. He wanted to have some fun tonight and no one else but Fugaku would do.

His time with Fugaku had already decreased majorly since Fu took over the Uchiha police force and he knew that it would be even more limited once he donned the Hokage robes. They both had responsibilities and they would only have more as they walked further down their designated paths. That was why Minato wanted all he could get now…and he knew one thing for certain and that was that he would never give Fugaku up. Not for anything.

Fugaku grumbled something under his breath but he didn't disagree with Minato's statement and the blond counted that as a success. He also noticed that Fugaku was tearing through the paperwork in a much more rapid pace than before. Minato found him adorable. He took pride in knowing that he was one of very few people who knew that big bad, police chief Uchiha had dimples to die for when he smiled.

With a grunt Fugaku closed the last folder and placed them neatly in the top drawer, ready to be picked up and filed in the morning. He rose from the creaky chair and cranked his back and shoulders after having been sitting for so long. Fugaku looked over at Minato and raised a single pitch black eyebrow. "You gonna sit there all night or are you coming?" He held out a hand for the blond to take.

Minato grinned and grabbed the hand, letting Fugaku hoist him out of the chair. "Oh I hope I'll be _cumming_ officer…I've been a bad boy though…I think I need to be frisked." He batted golden lashes at his lover.

Fugaku let out a snort but his hand traveled to grab Minato's ass and give it a squeeze. "You are such a dork."

"You love me that way." Minato pinched Fugaku's bum in return and hurried out of the office with Fugaku hot on his heels.

His laugher lingered in the air long after they'd closed the door behind them….

**The End**

**AN** – _Thank you for reading,_


End file.
